world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faiths of Eberron Classes
Argent Fist (Faiths of Eberron variant, p. 70) Only a precious few possess the focus, the dedication, and the physical prowess to master the abilities of the argent fist, but few enemies can stand against those who do. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +5 Alignment: Lawful good Skills: Knowledge (religion) 4 ranks Feats: Knight Training or Monastic Training and Improved Unarmed Strike Special: Evasion class feature, smite evil class feature, turn undead class feature, must worship the Silver Flame, and join the Order of the Argent Fist. Hit die d10 Skill points 4 + Int Class Features Ascetic Knight (Ex): Your paladin, monk, and argent fist levels stack for the purpose of determining your unarmed strike damage. For example, a 2nd-level monk/4th-level paladin/2nd-level argent fist would deal 1d10 points of damage with her unarmed strike. Your paladin, monk, and argent fist levels also stack when determining the extra damage dealt by your smite evil ability. In addition, you can multiclass freely between the paladin and monk classes. You still face the normal XP penalties for having multiple classes more than one level apart. This class feature effectively subsumes the benefits granted by the Ascetic Knight feat (Complete Adventurer 105). If you already have that feat, you can select any other feat for which you qualify in its place. Ki Focus (Su): When wielding any special monk weapon, you can treat it as having the ki focus special property (DMG 225). Stunning Smite (Ex): When you deliver a Stunning Fist attack in conjunction with your smite evil class feature, you add your argent fist class level to the save DC of the stunning attack. Holy Armor (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, you retain the AC bonus granted by your monk levels (including Wisdom bonus to AC), even when wearing armor or carrying a shield or a medium or heavy load. This doesn't extend to any other monk class features lost when wearing armor or carrying a load (such as fast movement and flurry of blows). Ki Strike (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, your unarmed strikes are treated as silver weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction. At 7th level, your unarmed strikes are also treated as cold iron weapons for this purpose. Thanks to your ki focus class feature, these benefits also extend to any special monk weapons you wield. Balm of the Silver Flame (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, you can spend one of your daily turn undead attempts as a swift action to enhance your healing power. Until the end of your turn, any spell or supernatural ability you use that heals hit point damage restores double the normal amount of hit points. For example, if you cast a cure light wounds spell that healed 6 hit points of damage, it would instead heal 12; if you used lay on hands or wholeness of body to restore 10 points of damage, it would instead heal 20. Smite Evil (Su): At 4th level, and again at 9th level, you gain one additional use per day of your smite evil class feature (PH 44). Wrath of the Silver Flame (Su): Starting at 5th level, you can spend one of your daily turn undead attempts as a swift action to cause your fists (or any special monk weapons you hold) to erupt with silver flames. This fire gives off no heat but sheds light as a torch. The silver flames add 2d6 points of damage to any lycanthrope, undead, or evil outsider you strike (merely touching such a creature deals no damage). This damage actually results from pure divine power and is thus not subject to fire resistance. Once activated, the silver flame burns for a number of rounds equal to 5 + your Charisma bonus (if any). Mettle (Ex): The blessing of the Silver Flame allows you to shrug off effects that would otherwise harm you. Beginning at 8th level, if you make a successful Will or Fortitude save that would normally reduce a spell's effect, you suffer no effect from the spell at all. Only those spells with a "Will partial," "Fortitude half," or similar Saving Throw entry can be negated through this ability. Embrace of the Silver Flame (Su): At 10th level, you gain the ability to manifest a tiny ember of the Silver Flame. By spending one of your daily turn undead attempts as a swift action, you become engulfed in an aura of argent fire that sheds no heat. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + your Charisma bonus (if any) and grants the following benefits: *You gain fast healing equal to your Wisdom bonus (minimum 1). *You can spend 1 action point to take an extra move action. *You radiate light as if you were the center of a daylight spell. *Any lycanthrope, undead, or evil outsider within the 60-foot radius of the pure divine energy you radiate takes a —2 penalty to AC and also takes 2d6 points of damage each round at the end of your turn. *Any critical threat you score against a lycanthrope, undead, or evil outsider with an unarmed strike or special monk weapon is automatically confirmed, and you can even score critical hits against undead that are within the effect (again, thanks to the divine energy flowing through you). Advancement Class skills Escalation Mage (Faiths of Eberron variant, p. 52) By giving themselves over to the Shadow and focusing on the dark side of magic, these arcane spellcasters learn how to bargain with their god to make their spells more effective — for a price. Requirements Skills: Concentration 4 ranks , Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks Feats: Any metamagic feat. Special: Caster level 5th, must worship the Shadow. Hit die d4 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Spellcasting: At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming an escalation mage, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. The Shade Within (Ex): When you first embark upon the path of the escalation mage, you draw strength from the Shadow to prepare for the dangerous road ahead. At 1st level, you permanently gain a number of hit points equal to 1 + your Cha modifier (minimum of 1). At each subsequent level, you gain 1 additional hit point. For example, an escalation mage who reaches 5th level would have received a total of (5 + Cha modifier, minimum 5) extra hit points. Escalation (Su): By appealing to the arcane mastery of the Shadow, you put yourself at risk in exchange for the promise of power. Beginning at 2nd level, you learn how to instantly work such appeals into your arcane spellcasting, mimicking the effects of metamagic feats. These escalations do not actually change the spell's level or casting time. The more escalations you master, the more powerful your spells potentially become, but the greater the risk to yourself. You can use escalation a number of times per day equal to your class level. Using an escalation effect requires a swift action unless stated otherwise in the text below, and applies only to the next spell you cast as long as it is within 1 round. You can use only one escalation effect per spell. You can use escalation effects in conjunction with metamagic feats, but doing so involves additional risk, as you must use the spell's new level (including the metamagic effect) to set the caster level check DC (see below). Each escalation effect requires a caster level check of varying difficulty; if you fail the check, the escalation effect still functions, but Shadow exacts a toll from you. If you take damage as a result of failing the required check, you must also succeed on a Concentration check (as if taking damage during the casting of a spell) or lose the spell entirely. Esca lation effects can be applied to spell-like abilities just as if they were spells. Shadow Focus: Upon reaching 2nd level, you unlock the first secret of the art of escalation. You can attempt to increase the effective level of a spell by +1, as though using the Heighten Spell metamagic feat. The caster level check DC is 10 + twice the spell's level. If you fail the check, you immediately take 1 point of damage per level of the spell. Shadow Power: Beginning at 3rd level, you learn to escalate the potency of your spells. You can attempt to increase all variable numeric effects of the spell by one-half, as though using the Empower Spell metamagic feat. The caster level check DC is 12 + twice the spell's level. If you fail the check, you immediately take 2 points of damage per level of the spell and become fatigued for a number of rounds equal to the spell's level. Shadow Growth: Upon reaching 4th level, you learn to bargain with the Shadow to shape your magics. You can attempt to increase any numeric measurements of a burst, emanation, line, or spread spell's area by 100%, as though using the Widen Spell metamagic feat. The caster level check DC is 14 + twice the spell's level. If you fail the check, you immediately take 3 points of damage per level of the spell and become shaken for a number of rounds equal to the spell's level. Shadow Haste: By the time you reach 5th level, you can entreat the Shadow to catalyze your spellcasting. You can attempt to cast the spell with a casting time of 1 full-round action or less as a swift action, as though using the Quicken Spell metamagic feat. (The activation of this ability is subsumed within the casting time of the spell.) The caster check is DC 16 + twice the spell's level. If you fail the check, you immediately take 5 points of damage per level of the spell and become slowed for a number of rounds equal to the spell's level. Unlike other escalation effects, failing this check also means that the spell is not cast (though you don't lose the spell and can attempt to cast it again using the normal casting time, assuming you have sufficient actions remaining in the round). Soul of Shadow (Ex): At the culmination of your studies, you master enough of the Shadow's capricious nature to exert some small measure of control over your escalations. You can employ each of your four escalations (shadow focus, shadow power, shadow growth, and shadow haste) once per day without a caster level check. These uses are in addition to those normally granted by your class level. One restriction exists: you may not apply any free escalation to the highest level of arcane spell you are capable of casting. For example, a 5th-level wizard/6thlevel escalation mage can cast 6th-level wizard spells, but can only apply her free escalation effects to spells of 5th level or lower. (Her normal escalation effects can be applied to any of her spells.) Advancement Class skills Planar Shepherd (Faiths of Eberron variant, p. 105) Some druids, especially among the Greensingers or those who have dealt extensively with that sect, reject narrow interpretations of what constitutes the natural world. Requirements Skills: Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks , Knowledge (the planes) 4 ranks Feats: Greensinger Initiate or , Nightbringer Initiate (at DM's option) Special: Wild shape class feature Hit die d8 Skill points 4 + Int Class Features Spellcasting: At each level, you gain new spells perday and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a divinespellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain anyother benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a planar shepherd, you must decide to whichclass to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Animal Companion: Your planar shepherd levels stack with your druid levels for the purpose of determining the abilities of your animal companion. Planar Attunement (Ex): At 1st level, you must choosea single plane of existence other than the Material Plane,such as Irian the Eternal Day. Once selected, your planar shepherd features are forever attuned to this plane. Youcannot choose a plane with an alignment trait opposedto any component of your own alignment. For example,a neutral good planar shepherd cannot choose Fernia (because that plane is mildly evil-aligned). You and your animal companion ignore any harmful effects derived from your chosen plane's elemental orenergy traits, as well as any natural environmental affects associated with the plane. For instance, if you are attuned to Risia, the Plain of Ice, you are not affected by the plane's cold temperatures; on Fernia, you do not take fire damage for being on a fire-dominant plane. You are also immune to the entrapping effects of planes such as Dolurrh. If you choose, you can share this benefit with a number of alliesequal to your class level; these allies must remain within 100 feet of you to gain this benefit. This immunity does not extend to the plane's physical traits (including gravity and time), alignment traits, or magic traits. Detect Manifest Zone (Sp): Starting at 2nd level, you can use detect manifest zone (see page 150) at will. Wild Shape (Su): Your druid levels stack with yourplanar shepherd class levels for the purpose of determining the number of daily uses, the maximum HD and size (but not creature type), and the duration of your wild shape ability. At 3rd level, you are able to use wild shape to change into a magical beast native to your chosen plane, with the same size restrictions as for animal forms. For example, if you chose the plane of Fernia, you could become a zezir (Monster Manual III 205). This includes creatures whose type changes to magical beast as the result of applying a template (such as celestial or fiendish). When you attain 9th level, you become able to use wildshape to change into an elemental or outsider native to yourchosen plane, although it costs two of your daily uses of wild shape to do so. For example, if you chose the plane of Mabar, you could become a barghest. In addition to the normal effects of wild shape, you gain all the elemental or outsider'sextraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities. Plane Shift (Sp): On reaching 4th level, you cantravel freely between your chosen plane and the Material Plane once per day. You can bring up to eight other creatures with you, provided all link hands with you. This ability otherwise works like the plane shift spell. You can use this ability twice per day at 8th level. Planar Bubble (Su): Beginning at 5th level, onceper day you can create an area around yourself that emu-lates the environment of your chosen plane. This area mimics all traits of your chosen plane, including physicaltraits, elemental and energy traits, alignment traits, and magic traits. This area has a 20-foot radius and lasts aslong as you concentrate (up to a maximum of 1 hour perlevel) plus 1d10 rounds. At 10th level, you can use this ability three timesper day. Intensify Manifest Zone (Sp): At 7th level, you can use intensify manifest zone (see page 151) once per day, using your divine caster level. You can affect only manifest zones of your chosen plane. Planar Self: At 10th level, you are a focus for the energies of your chosen plane. You become an outsider native to your chosen plane and gain damage reduction 10/magic. Whenever you are in a manifest zone of your chosen plane, you gain a +1 bonus to your caster level for all divine spells. EX-PLANAR SHEPHERDS If you change to an alignment incompatible with your chosen plane, you lose access to planar shepherd class abilities. You can no longer advance in this prestige class until you atone (PHB 201). If you decide to choose a different plane, you must begin again at 1st level of the prestige class and do not benefit from abilities associated with the former plane. Advancement Class skills Sovereign Speaker (Faiths of Eberron variant, p. 32) Although devotion to a single god enables some individuals to gain additional power, overriding Requirements Skills: Knowledge (religion) 8 ranks Feats: Worldly Focus Sovereign Host, without favoring one god above the others, access to at least one cleric domain (Eberron adepts meet this requirement). Hit die d8 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with all the favored weapons of the deities of the Sovereign Host—the battleaxe, halberd, heavy mace, longsword, morningstar, quarterstaff, sickle, spear, and warhammer. Spellcasting: At each level other than 1st and 6th, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a sovereign speaker, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Bonus Domain: For every level you take in this class, you gain a bonus domain offered by one of the deities of the Sovereign Host. You cannot choose more than two domains offered by the same deity (for example, if you already have the Strength and War domains, you can't choose Good, since Dol Dorn offers all three). You also can't choose an alignment domain if your own alignment does not match it. You gain the granted power of the chosen domain. If you have domain spell slots (as a cleric), you can prepare spells of the chosen domain in those slots as normal. If you instead add domain spells to your existing spell list (as an adept does), simply add the spells of the chosen domain to the appropriate class spell list. Extra Domain Slot: At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, you gain an extra domain spell slot, which can be filled by any domain spell of that level or lower. At 3rd level, you gain an extra 3rd-level domain spell slot. At 6th level, you gain an extra 5th-level domain spell slot. At 9th level, you gain an extra 7th-level domain spell slot. Advancement Class skills Thief of Life (Faiths of Eberron variant, p. 84) When the prize is immortality, there is precious little a thief of life will not do to grasp it. Requirements Skills: Heal 4 ranks , Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks , Knowledge (religion) 2 ranks Special: Any nongood alignment, humanoid or monstrous humanoid, must be a member of the Blood of Vol, sneak attack +2d6. Hit die d6 Skill points 6 + Int Class Features Lifesense (Ex): You first learn how to recognize the ebb and flow of life energy. You can sense the location of living creatures within 5 feet (as if you had blindsense), and can also determine the condition of creatures near death within this range (as if you were using the deathwatch spell). At each odd-numbered level, the range of this ability expands by 5 feet. Sneak Attack (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, you deal extra damage when you are flanking an opponent or at any time when the target would be denied its Dexterity bonus. This extra damage applies to ranged attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. See the rogue class feature, PH 50). The amount of extra damage dealt is 1d6 at 2nd level, and it increases by 1d6 for every four thief of life levels thereafter (at 6th and 10th). Borrow Vigor (Su): Once you reach 4th level, you can keep a portion of the life-force of fallen foes for yourself. Anytime you reduce a living creature to —1 or fewer hp with a sneak attack, you gain temporary hit points equal to the creature's HD. These hit points last for a maximum of 1 hour, and multiple quantities of temporary hit points gained from this ability do not stack. If you have an essentia pool, you also gain 1 temporary essentia point, which you can immediately invest in any essentia receptacle (even incarnum feats). This essentia lasts for 1 hour; multiple uses of this ability do not stack. (See Magic of Incarnum for rules on using essentia.) Immunity to Fear (Ex): By 5th level, your repeated exposure to death itself renders you incapable of feeling the emotion that so terrifies lesser mortals. You gain immunity to fear effects. Immunity to Energy Drain (Ex): At 7th level, you gain immunity to energy drain effects. Steal Vitality (Su): Starting at 8th level, you can steal the life energy of a dying creature to use as your own. Whenever you reduce a living creature to —10 or fewer hit points with a sneak attack, you draw all remaining vitality from its body as the creature's soul departs. The body shrivels swiftly to a husk, every drop of blood within drying up in an instant. You gain immunity to fatigue, exhaustion, and sleep effects for a number of hours equal to the creature's HD. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack (use only the longer duration). Immunity to Death Effects (Ex): At 9th level, you gain immunity to death effects. Steal Immortality (Su): At 10th level, you can take advantage of a dying creature to (briefly) cheat death itself. This is the pinnacle of achievement for a disciple of Vol. Whenever you reduce a living creature to —10 or fewer hit points with a sneak attack, in addition to stealing its life energy (see Steal Vitality, above) you devour a small portion of its soul. The slain creature's HD must equal or exceed your own for this power to take effect. This has no further ill effect on the slain creature, but you become effectively immortal for the next year: Your body does not age (delaying the onset of ability score penalties due to age, but not mental ability score improvements), and you need not eat or sleep (though rest might still be required to regain spells and similar abilities). If you have an essentia pool, you also gain temporary essentia points equal to one-half the slain creature's HD, which you can immediately invest in any essentia receptacle (even incarnum feats). This essentia lasts for 1 hour; multiple uses of this ability do not stack. (See Magic of Incarnum for rules on using essentia.) Unlike with the steal vitality feature, any creature slain by this attack cannot be brought back to life except by means of a miracle, true resurrection, wish, or similar magic. Furthermore, you become instantly aware of any creature slain by you in this way returning to life (though you don't necessarily know where the resurrection occurs). Advancement Class skills Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Classes Category:Faiths of Eberron Classes Category:Faiths of Eberron